


Thorn in my Flesh

by tigersharktimes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorn in my Flesh

  
Flying past buildings and trees straight towards a bright blue sky, _her_ angel was taking her higher and higher above the ground, dipping on and on through fluffy clouds on the way. The cool breeze of his mighty wings chilled the sore spots on her body, and his feathers were gently caressing her awfully shredded skin. Since they had mercifully escaped Crowley and his bloodhounds he held her cradled in his arms like an innocent child. Her shoulder burnt like fire from his tight grip raising her up, which was of course no pain at all compared to the torture she had endured due to the long time she had been held prisoner. And now he had come and saved her, though, she cursed him for the slap-bang daring deed. His sudden presence was making her feel ridiculously sentimental, a sensation completely unnatural to a demon. And she was feeling something even worse.

Gratefulness.

_Damn it!_ Endless torture still fresh in mind she was willing to let him have his way. For now. "This is beautiful, Clarence. Are we going to heaven?"

"No." His lips twitched. "Just a clean getaway."

"Why did you save me anyway?"

"I had to." There was a puzzling glow in his face. "Once you´d saved me."

"You owed me, yeah. I get that. But why this silly sky-high trip?"

"I just thought we could share some time together."

"Oh." She shifted uncomfortably in his embrace. "Oh fuck." _What comes next? A declaration of love? A ring?_

"What? Are you still in pain?" He eased his grip at once.

She ignored the foolish query. "So what´s the plan? Where are we heading?"

"Redemption."

She sniggered. "Megalomaniacal cloud-hopper."

He smiled benignly. "Maybe." Teasing him was a clear sign that she was getting better. "Anyhow I need you to come along."

"Okay. Enough of the loony talk. Get me down." Once more he caught her by surprise when he kissed her deftly on the lips. The kiss turned out to be so much sweeter than the one in Crowley´s chambers, almost soulful, and left her shuddering with confusion and longing. "Oh Crap." Now not only her shoulder but her whole core burned like fire and she had the most dreadful epiphany. "You. Can. Go. To. Hell." She struck out to hit him in the face.

He caught her hand easily in mid-air. "Most likely we both will, my scornful little honeybee," he said, deadpan, though, his blue eyes were burning piercingly bright, whether due to rage or amusement it was hard to tell.

"I already told you. I don´t like po-"

He pulled her into him and kissed her plenty more. The beating of his wings quickened, casting a stunning shade, graciously concealing the intimacy proceeding underneath.

"By Lucifer," Meg finally mumbled, breathless, and at her wit´s end.

"That´s not my name," Castiel complained, slightly irritated, while he carried _his_ demon further towards destiny.


End file.
